Wrong Game (On Hold)
by Daradaradara
Summary: (ON HOLD!) We've all read those creepy pastas where a corrupted game finds its way into the hands of an innocent, unsuspecting victim before ending fatally, and it leaves you feeling shaken. Full summary and more information inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** We've all read those creepy pastas where a corrupted game finds its way into the hands of an innocent, unsuspecting victim before ending fatally, and it leaves you feeling shaken. But when more than one victim downloads a dodgy version of the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2, they are taken from the world they know and thrown into a realm full of horror and danger in every turn. As players meet, their fates are decided, but will they be able to beat the game set up by a Ringmaster?

**Warnings:** Character death, blood and gore, violence, strong language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FNaF, and all characters besides OC's belong to Scott Cawthon. OC's belong the readers (besides _one_).

* * *

Why hello there! I'm not going to lie, this is going to be very strange for me. I never thought I'd be brave enough to ask potential readers to submit an OC for me to write in a story, mainly because I was too afraid I'd mess their OC up. But I'm going to be brave and leap forward! ^^

In regards to submitting an OC, I should probably warn you know that there's a possibility your OC will die depending on which direction the story goes. That of course also depends on the characters as well. But don't assume your OC is done there! Without revealing too much, they'll definitely reappear later in the story. You're also more than welcome to submit two OC's (more to choose from!), but please keep it to two.

**RULES. THEY ****MUST**** BE READ.**

-Please PM me your OC submission. Do NOT send it in a review.

-Please be creative, original and realistic. This is your OC, and I'll use it based on the information you give me.

-I will be choosing 11 OC's as main characters as well as one of my own (12 main characters in total). OC's that aren't chosen as main characters will still appear in the story, but as minor characters.

-Every OC should be between 14 to 25 years of age (yes, 14 &amp; 25-year-old's are allowed). An OC will not be picked if they are not in this age group.

-Please don't make your OC perfect (ex. Mary Sue/Gary Sue). Give them some faults, flaws and/or weaknesses.

-They MUST be human, please!

-PLEASE don't tell anyone if your OC makes an appearance. This is mainly for the benefit of my character as I need them to stay secret among your characters. If a minor OC that's yours comes along, by all means take credit as their appearance won't affect the story too much. As for the main OC's, I'll let everyone know who they belong to when my character is revealed.

Understand? Good. Then let the fun begin!

**OC Questions:**

Name: [First] [Surname]

Gender:

Age: [14-25]

Height:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family: [Name, age and relation is all that's needed]

Occupation:

Hobby: (maximum 3)

Fears: (maximum 3)

Likes: (maximum 3)

Dislikes: (maximum 3)

Talent: [Sports, instrument, etc…]

Did she/he play the first FNaF game:

* * *

Remember, _please_ submit your OC in a PM. If their submitted in a review they will be ignored.

There won't be a set date for when characters are chosen, and when the story starts, but it will be soon. Until then, I look forward to meeting you all.

_Sir Dolan_


	2. Apologies

Hello! Finally, you guys get to hear from me!

It's not good news, however. I'm afraid to tell you that plans for 'Wrong Games' has now been put on hold. Yep. That's right. The story has come to a halt before it even began. I understand this might annoy you; it's greatly annoyed me too. I'm mainly annoyed at myself, even though it's something I can't help.

When I started planning this story, my life had calmed down enough and had given me enough spare time to write another story alongside my current main one. This calm period only lasted about two weeks before everything got hectic again. So hectic that I've even had to slow down updates on 'Journey with Dragons'. I really am sorry, I was really looking forward to writing this story. I _will_ write it at some point, but it won't be for a while.

While we're here, I should tell you that I have chosen the characters that I'll be using and I do know where this story will (in the future) be heading. I won't reveal too much for now as this story will see the light of the internet.

Thank you to everyone who has submitted an OC for this story. I've seen some interesting characters. ;D

Until next time!

Dolan


End file.
